


A Life Worth Living

by MysticWolves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Pairings besides Claumitri Is only mentioned, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And they keep coming, Anxiety, Call me Ferdinand von Aegir, Can't forget that one, Dimitri needs a hug and encouragement, Eighteen is now the legal drinking age, Eventual Sex, Give him some love people, Have I put kissing in this mess?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am afraid that I am missing some tags with some people but, I lied, Instead of a can of Pepsi I'm awake thanks to Tea, Look at all of these beautiful tags!, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Run is Dimitri's Bane, Mentions of: Bernadetta Linhardt Caspar Edelgard Marianne and Lorenz, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Multi, No? Okay then, Oblivious Claude von Riegan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sylvain is an overprotective and amazing friend, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, i am ferdinand von aegir, no beta we die like Glenn, now there is another pairing, oh well, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves
Summary: The Annual Mating Run.It was commonly hosted at the monastery for the class that year, and this reality crashes upon Dimitri. Being an Omega prince who also bore a Crest makes him highly sought after. However, despite his anxiety, there is one particular Alpha that he has an eye for...
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092566) by [mygied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygied/pseuds/mygied). 



> I have two other fanfictions that I should be writing and updating, but this concept intrigued me too much. So here this springs forth.
> 
> Please be gentle in the future since I promised some sex, and I've never written it before! Much less with Alpha/Beta/Omega!
> 
> I promise that I'll try to update this weekly at the most, but I'll aim for sooner, and I'll try to update the other fics as well...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my self indulgent Claumitri trash!

It was difficult to exactly explain, but to say he was nervous was too small of a word. He knew of his situation, how sought after he was. After all, he was a royal Omega that bore a Crest. When the Ethereal Moon came, and Rhea had announced that the annual mating run would be happening after the ball, well, he felt his stomach drop. There were many Alphas this year. Too many for his liking, and most stared at him like a piece of meat hanging in front of a hungry pack of wolves. He was prime, he would be eighteen, ripe for breeding. Any pup he'd bear could potentially become the next ruler of the Kingdom after his passing (Although the importance of Crests came before Alphas). To say that this concept scared him was far too little to say. He was terrified, and extremely nervous. Maybe he could hide until the run had passed? It was worth a try. Though he did have an eye for a particular Alpha, but he was certain that Alpha had taken a liking toward the Beta professor, Byleth. Or perhaps Hilda, since she was an Omega herself in the same class as him. 

Dimitri sighed and tried to focus on whatever Ingrid was rambling on about. Maybe she could distract him from the knot that was situated in his gut currently. She was going on about the ball, and how she despised dancing. He was a little surprised, given that she was an Alpha.

"-you have to dip your partner downward to show proper courting, but I'm not even interested in anyone! What if I felt like I wanted to-" He looked away nodding lightly and blocking her out again. She wasn't helping his nerves, or his upset stomach. She continued her rant for another hour or two, and he only half listened. She finally paused when the bells signaling dinner rang. She stood from her spot on his desk chair and smiled at him.

"Aren't you coming for dinner your highness?" She questioned rather sweetly. He merely shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Ingrid. My stomach has been upset all day today." More like all week, but she didn't need to know. She gave a sympathetic look at him.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better soon." She muttered something else, but he didn't catch what exactly it was that she said. Before he could ask, she was out the door. He sighed again, and willed away his thoughts, settling down amongst sheets and pillows in an attempt to sleep. He had been practicing his nest building skills for the run, like the rest of the Omegas, and he was rather proud of his latest work. Not that he wanted an Alpha in his nest, but he supposed he should appear like he was an active participant.

He managed to doze, for how long he wasn't sure but the moon outside told him enough. With a yawn he sat up and glanced around. Thankfully, Ingrid had locked the door, so no Alphas had wondered in and made use of him. However, the neatly folded paper on his desk was new. The blue stamp on it told him that it was from Seteth, most likely something to do with the run coming up. Rubbing and eye, he got up from his comfortable nest to check out the paper (aka, he brought it back to the nest). He read it slowly and he gave another yawn.

***The Mating Run Official Rules***

1\. Omegas have one and a half hours to scout out a spot to build their nest before the Alphas are allowed to search.  
2\. All Omegas are reserved the right to refuse an Alpha.  
3\. No forced mating will be permitted, and breaking this rule will result in expulsion.  
4\. All Omegas must bring their own nest building supplies, and anything else they believe to be necessary.  
5\. Once mated, the Alpha and Omega are permitted to indulge themselves.  
6\. No Alcohol is permitted.  
7\. No violence, or bloodplay is permitted without agreement from the Omega.  
8.All Alphas and Omegas are required to participate.  
9\. Ensure that any heat or rut cycles are put off until a later date.

At the bottom of the page was Rhea's and Seteth's signatures. 

He did feel a little better after reading, knowing that he couldn't be forced into anything. However, he knew that there were some who would most definitely try. He shuddered and tried to place those thoughts aside. The run was scheduled in a week, and was being hosted in the forest beside the monastery. There were some mountains and hills, and of course trees. The area was roped off, so the Omegas knew the boundaries of where they could build their nests. All predators in the forest, like wolves and bears, were being temporarily relocated. The run was to last two days, Morning into Night. He supposed that he could use scent blocking candles and find a cave to hide in until the clock timed. He wondered if the other Omegas were worried as well. 

If he remembered correctly, there were only seven Omegas out of the whole class of 1180. There was himself and Ashe from the Blue Lions, Bernadetta, Linhardt, and Hubert from the Black Eagles, and lastly, Hilda and Marianne from the Golden Deer. They were the only ones out of all the students, and there were a lot of students. He didn't even know most of their names. Many accused him of being non-Omega. They would tell him that he was too strong, too muscular, that he was too confident. He was tired of hearing the comments that he should just find a mate like the whore he was. These comments and assumptions disgusted him. He wasn't sure how people like them got into the Officers Academy, but here they were. Talking like they were made to degrade Omegas. He doubted that they'd ever have a willing mate, much less pups of their own.

Finally, he decided to get back to sleep and see what the future had in store for him. Maybe he could scout around the market tomorrow for some soft blankets to build a nest. He definitely wanted to find some food, and a basket to carry the food in. He had to be prepared, because no matter if he liked it or not, he had a mating run to attend. He could only pray to the Goddess that only one Alpha would find him. The one Alpha that he actually loved: Claude von Riegan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened over a night and a little in the following day. Either way, I hope I am not making Dimitri too out of Character. However, he IS an Omega soooooo
> 
> Now, I will warn that there might be some slightly uncomfortable content, but nothing too serious. But I'll place the warning here just in case.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my self indulgent Sylvain insert, and me making him a great friend at the end.

Morning had come faster than he had expected. Last he remembered, he fell asleep with an upset stomach, and now the sun was annoyingly shining in his eyes. With a grumble, Dimitri turned to glance at the clock in his room. It was not even ten in the morning. His head hit the pillow again. At least he didn't have another nightmare, and he did officially sleep for a while. With a sigh, he decided to get up. Better to get to the marketplace early to get the best things anyway. He could easily think of a list in his head. Soft blankets, fruits, towels, some ink and a quill, maybe he could bring his work as well. He paused his thoughts and realized that he had put his cape on backward. Sighing again, which he had been doing an awful lot lately, he moved to correct the mistake. While fixing the cape, his stomach issues made their grand return. Now, he groaned. Did his problems never cease? He made note to visit Manuela after the market. Maybe, he wouldn't have to go, or maybe he would be allowed to watch with the betas (not that they actually watched the events unfold during the mating). He finally grabbed what gold he was willing to spend, and finally left his room.

The Market was not busy, as expected before ten. However, all the stalls were open for business. He found Anna fairly quickly, since he knew where she always set up shop.

"Ah, hello Prince Dimitri! Here for more supplies?" She greeted cheerily. He smiled at her.

"Something like that. I only trust you for such things after all." He paused fiddling with a part of his uniform, "However, I am here due to the mating run." Anna nodded in understanding.

"Well, I am a Beta with a lot of knowledge on Alphas and Omegas. So I've never actually participated in one, but I know a fair bit. Now, I imagine you are here for blankets? Towels and maybe food?" She winked at his flustered expression. "Don't worry! I promised that I wouldn't actually tease you, remember? Now, I have a fine selection of products in a wide array of colors! Take your pick!" He nodded while browsing. There were a lot of shades of green, yellow, blue, red, purple, even more metallic colors like gold and silver. He had to admit, her selection was impressive as always. The colors were for both blankets and towels. Considering who he was, and which particular Alpha he had in mind, he chose blues, yellows, and greens. He also thought about the gold ones, and decided to get them too, just to make Anna happy really. She has been an honest friend, well as much of a friend as a technical faculty member anyway. 

"Anna, do you happen to have food? Even if I have to pick them up later? The event is scheduled to last two days." Anna's eyes began to gleam.

"Of course! Come the day before! Just order now, and I'll have it ready then! Just pay for everything now, and we will be going on with our lives!! Oh, and good luck with the run of course!" She giggled slightly, causing him to flush a little. However, he paid for the food and supplies. Normally, he wouldn't trust a merchant for a purchase in the future, but he had worked with Anna for a while now. She may be obsessed with money, but she doesn't work with scandals. So he trusted her to keep her word. With the supplies secured, he quickly made his way to the Golden Deer Classroom.

The journey was rather peaceful. There were the chirps of early birds, and an occasional student or two passing by. However, once he reached the classroom, he heard talking from within. He paused, and felt fear combine with the knots in his stomach. He took advantage of his improved hearing thanks to his lack of taste. He could make out Manuela, who he came to see, but the other voice wasn't as easy to decipher. They were male, and based off of the smell, and Alpha that just finished their rut. He thought about Alphas who just had their ruts. There was Edelgard, and ironically Claude. They were the most recent. However, Edelgard had no reason to be seeking out Manuela, especially since she was at the Market. He had passed her on his way here. So that meant that the Alpha was Claude. That realisation caused his heart rate to increase. He swore he could feel his heart in his throat. He ducked within the Blue Lions Classroom, and quickly shushed the startled Ashe that was inside the room.

"Your highness?" Ashe quietly questioned.

"I…" he paused, swallowed, and continued, "I am hiding."

"From…?" Ashe quietly responded.

"Next door. Now please, enough Ashe." The Omega squawked lightly and returned to the paper he was writing. Dimitri gave a breath of relief before straining his ears again. However, the Golden Deer Classroom seemed quiet. He carefully peered out the door and glanced down at the classroom. Both doors were closed, and the sounds had ceased. He decided to take the chance and politely knocked on the doors.

"Come in!" Sounded from within. It was definitely Manuela. He pushed the doors open and was relieved to see a lack of Riegans in the Classroom. Manuela gave a polite smile at him. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning professor. I have a mild concern over my health.." he trailed off looking at the floor.

"Well, I am more than happy to help. Tell me the symptoms, and I might need to get instruments if necessary. I hope that doesn't bother you." He looked back at her, and she wore a sweet smile. He offered a smile back.

"Not at all professor. I am not squeamish like most Omegas, so whatever is necessary to help me. Now, I have been feeling unwell since I learned of the mating run. I've had a constant upset stomach, particularly in the mornings, and I have vomited after eating. Due to a lack of eating, or so I'm assuming, I have been experiencing a lack of energy. Oh, and my hands have been shaking a lot lately. If any of this is of any help to you." He could feel his cheeks warming, but he stood his ground and watched her intently. She had a thoughtful look. After a bit she gave him a side look with a small smile.

"There are a few potential aliments. I am afraid I need to ask an awkward question in order to figure out what is alienating you." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, go ahead." He offered her a weak smile. She gave a small laugh and smiled again.

"Such a brave young handsome man. Very well. Dimitri, I am afraid I have to ask if you have had any nightly activities with an Alpha lately." His eyes widened slightly.

N-no! I am still very much alone, and…" he quieted for a while. "And I-I am still a virgin…" he broke eye contact again. He heard a sight chuckle.

"Of course. Now with potential pregnancy out of the way…" she pulled a book from her desk and began to look through. Dimitri blushed and took the chance to look around. The silence became deafening, and he scrambled to break the awkwardness. His voice came out before he could stop it.

"I actually came earlier, but I heard you talking with someone. I didn't want to intrude so I decided to wait…" Manuela chuckled again.

"Yes, I was speaking with Claude. He was looking for contraceptives, most likely for the run. He probably fancies an Omega and yet doesn't wish to force pups upon the Omega. Now, let me see here… Ah. You mentioned that it started around the mating run's announcement, correct?" He nodded with a warm feeling upon his cheeks again, "Then you are most likely suffering from anxiety. You are worried or afraid of something occuring aren't you?" He paused, but nodded again.

"I have been… thinking about how it will… play out. So, I have been a little… nervous." Manuela laughed again.

"Have I made you uncomfortable? My apologies, but my job mandates me to ask such questions to figure out what may be the issue. I'm sure you understand. Now, I do have some medications to help with anxiety, but I'm afraid that I cannot prescribe them currently." Dimitri blinked in disbelief.

"Why not? I do not have any allergies… is there some other complication?" Manuela nodded with a saddened smile.

"A side effect is that the medication may cause a premature heat or rut cycle. However, all cycles are to be postponed to a later date during the run. This is so there is no forced mating and so all participants are clear of mind. So, I am not allowed to give you the medication." Dimitri tried to not look so disappointed. His one relief, quashed before it was even in sight. He sighed and thanked her anyway for her help. She apologized but wished him well anyways, along with a "good luck!" Before he left the classroom. He should have known better really, he was watching the floor, his mind wondering, and contemplating some soup when he ran straight into someone as he left. Thanks to his absurd strength, and his height, the other person was knocked down. Nonetheless, he scrambled to apologise and help the other up.

"Oh, I am sorry. I was not watching where I was going." He finally looked down at who he knocked down and felt his stomach twist up even more.

"Don't worry about it Dimitri! I wasn't watching either!" Claude flashed an easy-going smile, his green eyes sparkling in the sun like emeralds. His skin looked a lot like molten bronze in the sun. Dimitri stood frozen like a statue. Claude gave him a concerned look as he stood. "Are you okay? I am pretty certain you just came from Manuela, so…" Finally, Dimitri managed to speak, and even managed to play it rather cool as well. He actually surprised himself on how steady his voice was.

"I am alright, thank you. I didn't hurt you did I?" Claude grinned at him.

"Nah, I couldn't be better!" Claude picked himself off the ground and smiled with a hand on his hip. "See? I'm alright! I'm just with a beautiful Omega and having a wonderful morning chat!" Dimitri's breath hitched. Did Claude just flirt on him? He couldn't take it. He made some lame excuse and ran. He continued to run until he was back in his room. 

Once inside, the door firmly closed, he slid down the door until he was sitting, head in his knees. What was wrong with him? He wasn't one who usually let his instincts get control like that, but when with Claude, every ounce of self control just slips between his fingers. He brings his head back and it hits the door with a loud thud. He grimaces and his headache makes its presence known due to the extra pain. Then he hears a knock, and smells the scent of an Alpha. Cedarwood with a hint of cinnamon. That was Sylvain.

"Dimitri? At you okay?" Came through the door almost on cue. Dimitri shuffled to stand, steeling his nerves to see what his overprotective friend wanted. Once the door was open, he was crushed by the red head. Sylvain buried his face in Dimitri's neck, inhaling deeply. "I thought so. Your usual scent is mixed with a sour hint. You are upset." Sylvain backed away and guided him to his bed, sitting down with him. "Please, tell me what is wrong." Dimitri swallowed and leaned against his friend.

"I am just dealing with a lot Syl. I am suffering from anxiety due to the Mating run, and then there is Claude." Sylvain glanced at him with a half mean look and a half worried look.

"What did he do to you? I don't care if he is a stronger Alpha, I will fight him if he hurt you. Tell me." Dimitri wheezed slightly.

"No! He didn't do anything! It is me!" Sylvain looked confused for a moment before something dawned across his face.

"Dimitri… do you… love him?" The prince couldn't make eye contact, but he still nodded slowly. He was biting his bottom lip as well.

"I… please don't tell him! I am not sure how I feel about it! I just… I want some time to figure things out myself… okay Syl?" Sylvain nodded before cradling him closer to his chest.

"Of course Mitri. I am just so happy for you! Being the eldest, I always felt like I was responsible for you, Felix, and Ingrid. So to hear that you have an interest in anyone, I am just so happy! Have you told him? Oh wait…" Dimitri started laughing, and Sylvain joined his laughter. "You just told me! Not to tell him!" They continued their laughter. Honestly, Dimitri did feel better now.

"Thanks Syl, I actually feel better. You are a true friend, if a bit overprotective." Sylvain gave him a goofy grin.

"Well, what are overprotective friends for my prince! Anytime you need me, I'll be there!" The Alpha stood and gave a bow with a wink. "However, I think this Alpha should bow out before others get the wrong idea. I'll get outta your hair Mitri. Have a wonderful afternoon, okay?" Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"You as well Syl! I'll see you later!" With that, the red head left, and Dimitri was left alone once again. Moving to his desk, he began to work on his paper for the professor over sword stances, allowing his mind to drift for once. Maybe, if Sylvain found him during the run, they could pretend. Or maybe, Claude would actually accept him instead of Byleth or Hilda or whomever else was on Claude's list. Maybe, he would actually stand a chance against the others. Maybe, just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and please leave suggestions if you feel so inclined! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter compared to the other two this far. My apologies for lying and failing to update frequently. I have had a lot on my mind, and then there is my stressed out family, it has been difficult.
> 
> Either way, enjoy some more anxiety from Dimitri, and more wholesome Sylvain.

He swore he was hyperventilating, but looking at his nude form before the mirror showed no signs. His brain was confused and dizzy, maybe that had to do with his lack of sleep over the past three days. Tonight was the scheduled ball, tomorrow morning would mark the official beginning of the mating run. He had already gotten the food from Anna this morning, and now he was contemplating if he wanted to go to the ball or not. He had the formal attire, however, all the Alphas in attendance would be there, and his stomach problems had only gotten worse. Shaking his head he turned to retrieve his sleepwear. Maybe Sylvain can lie for him or something, all he wanted was some sleep (as if that is attainable). However, before he was able to slip the shirt over his head, a knock came to the door. He attempted to swallow, but the saliva felt thick as it traveled down his throat.

"Who is it?" He called, paused in his work.

"It's me, Sylvain. Can I come in Mitri?" Dimitri smirked a little.

"I don't know Syl, can you?" He teased back. He heard an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door.

"Very funny your highness. MAY I come in?" Dimitri chuckled and glanced at the mirror again. He was only wearing his underwear, but Sylvain has most certainly seen worse. 

"Alright Syl, you can come in. I will warn you though, I am wearing barely anything." He heard a laugh as the door opened.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Sylvain accented the sentence with a grin. Dimitri sat on his bed patting the space next to him. Taking the que, Sylvain followed and sat beside him.

"What brings you here anyway Syl? I didn't think you had any business with me…" 

"Nah, I just wanted to check on you and see if you needed help getting ready. You are going to the ball right?" Sylvain gave him a sideways smile and wink. Dimitri could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Ah, well, I was not planning on going, no." He shyly looked away as Sylvain gave a huge pout.

"C'mon Dimitri! You have to go! You're our house leader! Besides, Professor Byleth wanted a dance or two, and turning down a lovely lady is just plain rude!" Dimitri snorted.

"Easy for an Alpha to say. She's a Beta Syl, I am an Omega. I should not be asking her to a dance, if anything, she should be asking me!" Sylvain gave an exhale of breath before continuing.

"Alright. Where is your clothes? I'll dress you and make you come if I have to!" Dimitri blushed.

"Sylvain, that isn't-"

"Clothes Dimitri." The Omega winced and begrudgingly nodded his head toward the closet. Sylvain stood and walked over to inspect.

"Quite elegant! Fitting for you your highness." Sylvain flashed a wink at home as he brought the clothes out. Dimitri eyed the attire.

"Now Sylvain, do not tease me so! You know how I feel about your teasing." He paused as he watched Sylvain carefully lay out the clothes to see how they were to be put on. He wondered why Sylvain was forcing him to go. He really didn't want to, he had enough to worry about tomorrow after all. "Sylvain?" He piped up.

"Mmm?" Sylvain hummed back in response.

"Why are you-"

"Aha! There we are! Stand up Mitri this won't take long." Dimitri blushed again, but obeyed the Alpha before him. Sylvain had started with his pants. They were rather simple, with a zipper and everything. The boots on the other hand had four buckled, each with a golden appearance complimenting the black for the boots and pants. His under shirt was a pure white, with a black jacket of sorts over top. There were a myriad of golden chains criss-crossing over the jacket itself. He personally hated the whole outfit. It gave him a rougher look that he did not like at all. He was an Omega after all, seeming all rough was not an Omegas specialty. Sylvain smiled at him when he finished with his hair.

"Sylvain…?" He carefully questioned.

"Gel," Sylvain answered, "I side swept your hair to get rid of the peels. Looks a million times better! Now-"

"Thanks Sylvain!" He cut off quickly, "I think you've done an excellent job, so why don't you get ready yourself? After all you need to look your best for those ladies right?" Sylvain beamed.

"You are absolutely right your highness! I suppose that means I have to exit stage left. Until tonight Mitri!" Sylvain gave a bow as he gracelessly backed out of his room. Dimitri turned and stared at his mirror again. A nice cold stone had decided to make its home in his stomach. He felt like he needed to vomit. However, Sylvain had gone through the trouble, so he at least had to go for his friend. He snuck a dagger into his boot just in case and awaited for the night to come. Hopefully, it would pass without any hitches, maybe he'd be lucky. He was definitely going to bring some paper, a pen, and a map of the area that had been scoped out for tomorrow. He could plan out where to hide while he drank his fill of champagne. He was glad his eighteenth birthday just passed. He was legal to drink, and boy did he plan to drink tonight away. Although, he couldn't waste himself since he had an early morning tomorrow, to his dismay. That was considering if he could even get and sleep thanks to his insomnia. With a sigh, he gathered his things and went to greet the worst ball of his life. No one once came to say hello, not even Sylvain. He didn't even see Claude anywhere. The ball was boring, and no one cared about him in his chair. Never had he ever felt so lonely in his life, until now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just explaining a little before the run, and don't worry Ferdinand fans, his time is coming soon.
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy this, let me know if there is any changes or improvements I could add. And as always: I am open for suggestions, for either new fics or pairings in this current fic.

The walk back to his room from the ball was surprisingly exhausting. Normally, he prided himself on his stamina, a side effect due to his training schedule, however tonight was different. He had not even reached the dining hall before considering a break, but decided against it in case some drunk alpha decided to walk by. However, only a few steps further, and a change in wind direction, and an alphas' scent came drifting to his nostrils. He also caught wind of an Omega, which was curious. He stood still, sniffing the air like he was a dog. His own (non-existent) sarcasm kicked in as he thought about the species of dog named after his family, as well as how close his behaviors could realistically be to a dog in heat. Putting his thoughts aside, he zeroed in on scents. The alpha was strong, a kinda musky smell with a trace of an earthy mud-like scent. The Omega however bore an overwhelming minty scent with a hint of lemon. He recognized both scents actually. The alpha was easier to pinpoint since he smelled it everyday. It was Dedue, his vassal and protector (besides Sylvain). The Omega was harder, but he had spent more than enough time in class to recognize it. The mint-lemon scent belonged to Ashe, the blue lions' resident archer. He chuckled. He honestly should not have been surprised. They had not been hiding their relationship, or even attempting to really. He wondered idly how the run would work for them. He journeyed forth since the scents were now identified, and ran into them rather easily. He greeted them kindly, dispute how he actually felt.

"Good evening your highness." Dedue greeted back, as stoic as usual. Ashe however, gave a rather warm smile.

"Hello to you as well! Why are you out milord? Although I suppose the moon is lovely tonight, the exact reason I brought Dedue out actually!" Ashe gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, but continued bravely. "I love to gaze at the stars. Lonato had taught me of the symbols they created and the different meanings behind the individual stars. Gazing at them now, so bright and clear, reminds me of when I was a mere young child with my parents. We'd always come outside after closing up shop to gaze at the heavens. Now I can gaze at them with you Dedue! I feel like it is a dream that somehow had lifted out of my mind! An yet, here we stand today, gazing upon the very same stars from years ago..  
" Ashe finally quieted and gazed upward with a warm smile. A smile that mirrored upon the visage of the alpha next to him. Dimitri bit down the twinge of jealousy that stabbed into his chest. He forced a smile himself.

"I am glad that you two are so happy together. See Dedue? I told you that you would find your reason someday. A reason besides me anyway." Dedue turned and studied him for a moment before offering a slight smile.

"You were correct your highness. I was alone, then I found a purpose with you. Now, I have another purpose." Both Dimitri and Dedue glanced at the unaware omega. "Of course, I will always still serve you until the end your highness." Dedue added while watching Ashe. Dimitri sighed.

"I know Dedue, and I really do appreciate all the work that you put in." He offered a tired smile. "However, I need to get some rest." Dedue bowed before stepping aside.

"Of course your highness. If you need anything you know how to summon me." Dimitri nodded before gently pushing past them. He prayed that he could reach his room uninterrupted now. However, the goddess was not in his favor at all. For once he reached the greenhouse, he heard a movement from inside the dark building that showed that there was someone watching him. He froze on the spot, grateful for his strong sense of smell, touch, and hearing. As well as eyesight, but that was not going to be helpful surrounded in the dark of the midnight sky. He strained his ears and found that the sound was faint, almost like a rattling sound. With his eyes narrowed, he reached for something to defend himself with from the fisherman's stall next to the pond. His hands felt blindly since he did not dare to look away from the greenhouse. He did smile as his hand brushed over the spear that was used to secure fish when the poles needed repairs. Spear-fishing was a specialty in the kingdom due to the frigid waters, the poles always froze and the hook would be fragile and easy to shatter. However, fishing isn't what he cared about right now. His thoughts were cut off by a rather loud crash, followed by a really loud curse. He paused and relaxed, placing the spear back. Though names avoided him, he recognized the voice. With a sigh, he started to walk to the second floor, deciding that he did not wish to deal with whoever was in there. However, as soon as he walked in front of the doors, a hand shot out, grasped his left wrist, and dragged him inside. Instead of being scared, or worried, he just felt annoyed. He gave an annoyed sound even as he was pulled against the unknown man. His back was pressed firmly against someone's chest, that is when he smelled alpha. He froze, still and tense at the same time. He heard a soft chuckle as a hand gently cupped his abdomen, the other played into his hair. He felt a small kiss was pressed into his scalp and his breath hitched. Who was this? Why couldn't he find the strength to struggle? Why was he allowing this to happen? 

"Awfully stiff your princliness, don't you think that could give you some aches in the future? I think you're stiffer than a piece of plywood!" He heard a warm, honeyed laugh after the sentence or two. His heart sped out of control, just as he remembered where he had smelled that fresh water smell, mixed with pine and a hint of cinnamon. It was Claude, no doubt about it now. He squeezed his eyes shut, all other thoughts were gone from his mind. He was a prisoner, and he didn't know what to do. Claude's hands remained where they were, one across his abdomen, the other was slowly petting his hair. 

"I…" he attempted, "Claude I…" he was cut off.

"Shhh…. I know Dimitri, I know." Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Y-you know? About…?" He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, which he quickly attempted to blink away. He felt Claude turn him around. He blinked again and gazed within the warmth of Claude's emerald eyes. The Riegan himself offered a warm smile, bearing his emotions for once.

"I had been waiting here for you once I saw how lonely you were at the ball. I thought that maybe, since you were rejecting all nameless alphas, that I had a chance." Claude paused to brush a thumb under his eye to wipe away a tear. "However, during my trip here, I ran into Sylvain. He told me everything, that is when I knew, I knew, that it was you. You were the only one for me. So I waited here, waited here for you." Claude ended his sentence by giving a true heartfelt smile, that bled into his emerald eyes. Dimitri couldn't take it, he hugged Claude desperately, letting himself show weakness as he sobbed loudly into the Riegan's shoulder. One of Claude's hands came to gently stroke his back, before Claude continued. "I want to know. Where can I find you tomorrow? I won't force anything upon you of course, but I don't want another alpha to find you." Dimitri nodded before sitting up.

"T-there are these hills…" he paused to hiccup and look at Claude in the eye. "I-inside these hills, t-there is… a cave. I-I will be there…" He hoped that Claude understood that past all his stuttering. Claude smiled before hoisting the prince into his arms.

"Then I'll see you there. Tomorrow." He said, his face mere inches away from Dimitri's. Dimitri nodded, watching Claude intently. Sensing the Omega's assent, Claude lowered his head and pushed his lips upon the prince's. Dimitri let out a gasping noise, but pushed back excited. Where he lacked in experience, he made up in love and raw emotion. Claude broke off first and sighed contentedly. Dimitri stared at the dark ceiling above them.

"That was…" Dimitri's voice sounded so far away. He blinked lightly upon hearing his own voice. Claude however, merely chuckled.

"It was nice. You are not too bad at kissing, and I am really looking forward to tomorrow. As long as you are safe." Dimitri nodded, gaze turning back to Claude.

"As am I. I am now very much looking forward to tomorrow…" he trailed off, lost in thoughts for only a moment. Plucking up courage, he looked back to the ceiling and he spoke again. "Hey, Claude?"

"Mmm?" The Riegan responded, busy in his work of smelling Dimitri's scent gland.

"I don't mind." He voiced aloud, which caused Claude to pause. 

"Don't mind what Dimitri?" He asked curiously, gazing into the everlasting ocean blue of Dimitri's eyes.

"I don't mind if you want to, you know. Tomorrow that is, not now." Claude stared at him puzzled for a few more moments before it clicked. He busted out laughing.

"Oh, I planned on it happening tomorrow! Trust me, I'll give you a ride that you will never forget!" Dimitri's face heated up.

"I know! I went to Manuela, remember? She told me what you were there for! I was just telling you that you don't have to use those is all." Claude's breath hitched, and his grasp faltered for a second. Dimitri realized a little late what he had just said. He swallowed and attempted to escape the situation. "However, that will be tomorrow. So may I please try to sleep so I may be ready for tomorrow morning? It is quite early after all…"

"R-right. Of course." Claude lowered Dimitri onto his own feet. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Dimitri bowed his head.

"Well… good night. I will see you tomorrow." He paused thinking before he added, "love you". Claude's expression melted into something warm.

"Yes, see you tomorrow. I love you as well my sweet prince." Claude bowed lightly and gently grasped Dimitri's hand to lay a kiss upon. Dimitri once again blushed. Once Claude let him go, he quietly left the greenhouse and retreated upstairs to his room. Now inside the familiarity of his room, he let his breath go. Had he really told Claude that he would be okay with having pups? He could feel the heat gather in his cheeks at the mere thought. He was quite proud that he was actually a virgin, especially since most Omegas lost that precious gift upon presentation. He, however, did not. His father had opted to help him in ways that showed him how to deal with his own heats, rather than relying on an Alphas' cock. He shuddered. Tomorrow, one of the last precious things he withheld would be taken by Claude. He felt, oddly at peace with this. There was no one that he would trust more than the alpha. He smiled, as he thought about it. Claude actually held feelings back for him, he actually had an alpha, even if it was unofficial. By tomorrow, they should make everything right, and they could officially call themselves mates. Maybe, the goddess was kinder to him than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Please give me suggestions, maybe for some parings that I don't have listed! I am planing for Lorenz/Marianne, but I'm not sure. Give me your thoughts, and I'll see if I can work it in. While I struggle, you can watch the tags change around, and maybe some cursing.
> 
> We'll see... For now, I thank you for reading!


End file.
